1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber cable holders, and more particularly to an optical fiber cable holder having a rotatable holding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical transmission networks, communication is performed by light transmitting devices connected to one another by optical fiber cables. Optical fiber cable holders retain the cables in position between the light transmitting devices. Each cable generally comprises a core bundle of optical fibers made of frangible quartz glass, and an outer cladding protecting the core. When the position of a light transmitting device in a network is changed, the cables can readily bend. A cable may be required to be bent at a point where it is held by a cable holder. Excessive bending can result in leakage of light from the optical fibers, and even breakage of the optical fibers.
Conventional cable holders are most often used for electrical cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,027 discloses a snap fit cable holder having a U-shaped configuration. Two legs each have snap fit projections on both insides and outsides thereof, the projections being at different heights relative to a support base. Cables are positioned in a space between the legs and the support base. The holder can accommodate varying amounts and varying sizes of cables. However, the holder is fixed and static such that it does not prevent excessive bending of cables in the event of the cables being moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,785 discloses an optical fiber cable fixing structure. The fixing structure comprises an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a first cable holding member secured to a fixing member, and an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of an optical fiber cable. A second cable holding member is mounted on the fixing member, for sliding toward and away from the first cable holding member. The second cable holding member has an arcuate second inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of the cable, and stopper means adapted to removably fix the second cable holding member in any desired position. However, the fixing structure is static such that it does not prevent excessive bending of cables in the event of the cables being moved.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved holder which can effectively prevent excessive bending or pulling of optical fiber cables.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber cable holder which prevents excessive bending of optical fiber cables.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an optical fiber cable holder includes a holding member and a fixing member. The holding member includes a top cover, a pair of holding arms extending from opposite sides of the top cover, a pair of spring arms extending from other opposite sides of the top cover, and a pair of locking hands extending from the spring arms. A guide slot is defined in the top cover, and a pair of receiving holes is defined in the holding arms for retainingly receiving optical fibers therein. The fixing member includes a base plate, an locking ring connected with the base plate, and a locking groove defined between the locking ring and the base plate. The locking hands are slidably received in the locking groove. The holding member is thereby rotatably engaged with the fixing member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings, in which: